The Saltwater Room
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Mengetahui apa dalam danau itu, ketiga orang cs; menyelam ke dasar dan menemukan keunikan luar biasa yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Di sana mereka menemukan seorang makhluk baik hati berbentuk kotak berwarna kuning dan memiliki pori-pori. Lalu, apa yang mereka cari? Petualangan singkat tiga orang di dalam danau. #116


Di istana Naga yang indah dan memiliki pemandangan luar biasa. Di sekitar danau, ada tiga orang sedang mengamati danau terindah yang tiba-tiba saja ada di dekat halaman istana. Memang kemarin kena hujan deras di daerah Dusis, dan menyebabkan banjir membesar hingga membuat sebuah danau lebar nan panjang.

Lelaki berambut hitam mengamati setiap letak keganjilan di danau itu. Sangat jernih, transparan, dan rasa garamnya tercium di penciumannya. Dua anak lelaki di belakangnya juga mengamati danau aneh itu, bingung kenapa bisa ada bisa terbuat sebuah danau padahal daerah mereka sangatlah kecil.

"Hei, Rath! Apa kamu menemukan sesuatu?" tanya lelaki berambut hijau menghampiri pemilik nama Rath tadi disebutnya.

Rath menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mencium adanya bau monster di danau ini."

"Apa lebih baik kita menyelam saja untuk mencari tahu?" saran lelaki berambut panjang keemasan, menekan dagunya memikirkan sesuatu. Dia mengangkat bahu, "itu lebih baik daripada berdiam terus di sini."

"Menyelam? Hanya untuk mencari tahu?" tanya Thatz menatap Rune. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, itulah semestinya. "Oh, ya ampun. Kembali lagi ke penyuka air."

"Apa kamu bilang?!" gerutu Rune dibilangi si penyuka air. "Bilang saja kamu tidak mau berenang!"

"Aku bisa berenang, bodoh!" Thatz tidak mau kalah, menatap Rune tajam hingga mengeluarkan listrik statis di kedua mata mereka yang saling memandang.

Rath menghela napas membalikkan badan untuk melihat keduanya lagi berargumen. "Kita mengikuti saran Rune untuk menyelam. Daripada kita menunggu di sini. Benar 'kan?"

Thatz menyerah pada keputusan Yang Mulia Kaisar Naga. Rune girang pada hasil keputusan sahabatnya selaku Raja tertinggi di Istana Naga. Mereka pun segera menyelam ke danau jernih tersebut. Inilah petualangan mereka untuk mencari tahu. Tetapi, tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki kekanakkan, kotak-kotak dan berwarna kuning beserta teman-teman laut lainnya.

**..oOo..**

**.**

**The Saltwater Room**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **DRAGON KNIGHT © MINEKO OHKAMI

SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS © NICKLEDEON

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo, deskripsi seadanya. Friendship and Adventure. Cerita agak nge-gantung.

**..oOo..**

Di dalam danau yang segar dan jernih, di sana tinggalah beberapa makhluk-makhluk laut yang hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada pertikaian. Di kota kecil dihuni makhluk-makhluk laut termasuk makhluk berbentuk _sponge_ kotak-kotak yang keluar dari rumah nanasnya. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar juga mata lebarnya.

"Hari yang menyenangkan. Dan aku siap untuk bekerja."

Baru beberapa langkah, makhluk kotak-kotak kuning berpori yang menamakan dirinya Spongebob terkejut dan melihat tiga orang manusia mendarat ke tanah laut mereka. Rath, Rune dan Thatz bisa merasakan hirupnya udara di dalam danau tanpa sesak napas.

"Rath, kenapa kita bisa bernapas?" Thatz mencium tubuhnya dan sekitar udara danau. Tidak ada satu pun rasa sesak napas dirasakannya. Dia bisa mencium udara sama seperti di dunia mereka, dunia darat.

"Aku juga bisa menghirupnya dengan bebas," sahut Rath bisa merasakan enaknya udara dalam danau jernih dan segar.

Spongebob memandangi mereka semua hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Saat mereka bertiga menoleh ke samping, di sana mereka menemukan Spongebob berdiri terpaku. Mereka sontak kaget kecuali Rath yang hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Ada makhluk bisa berdiri?" teriak mereka bingung saling memandangi satu sama lain.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Spongebob polos.

Rune dan Thatz bisa mendengarnya dengan kuping mereka sendiri kalau makhluk kotak-kotak kuning berbicara. "Dia bisa bicara?!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa bicara?" balas Spongebob memiringkan kepala sangat polos. Mereka bertiga menatap satu sama lain, mengorek-ngorek kupingnya yang agak bermasalah.

"Kuping kita mungkin sedikit sakit." Thatz menepuk-nepuk telinganya terasa berdenging, tetapi kembali terasa baik-baik saja. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar makhluk yang ajaib."

"Hei, aku belum tahu siapa kalian." Spongebob cemberut karena pertanyaan pertama tidak dijawab oleh mereka.

Rath maju, kembali mengamati makhluk di depannya malah mengulurkan tangan dari tangan manusia ke tangan mirip tongkat pemukul, maksudnya lengannya Spongebob. "Perkenalkan namaku Rath. Aku makhluk dunia darat. Kamu?"

"Aku, Spongebob Square Pants!" Spongebob membalas uluran tangan Rath yang terlihat besar dari tangannya. Ini sama seperti Spongebob merupakan bayi, sedangkan Rath ada induknya.

"Di belakangku adalah Rune dan Thatz. Mereka menemaniku untuk melihat bawah danau ini." Rath mengedikkan bahu kepada kedua orang di belakangnya yang membuka mulut yang menganga. "Apakah kamu bisa mengantar kami untuk menjelajahi tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Spongebob riang. "Aku bisa memperkenalkan tetanggaku, teman sehidup sematiku. Namanya Squidware dan Patrick."

Rath bingung pada kalimat Spongebob yang katanya punya tetangga sehidup semati(?). Sesaat mereka ingin diantar ke rumah mirip setengah bola, rumah itu tiba-tiba terangkat naik dan menampilkan makhluk merah jambu melihat mereka langsung bersembunyi di belakang Spongebob.

"Siapa mereka, Spongebob?" Patrick gemetaran melihat dua manusia bertubuh besar menatap dirinya. "Lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Patrick tidak tahan berada dengan mereka apalagi bertatapan dengan mereka bertiga langsung beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata selamat tinggal pada Spongebob. Makhluk kuning berkotak hanya bisa memandangi punggung Patrick yang menjauh.

Spongebob bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana malah memilih ke rumah si gurita. "Ini rumah Squidware. Semoga saja dia mau menerima kalian dan mau berteman sama kalian."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Rath menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Pintu rumah dimaksud Spongebob terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok gurita bisa berdiri dengan banyak kaki di bawahnya, ada empat kaki dan dua tangan. Rune dan Thatz tidak menyangka dirinya bisa melihat begitu nyata ada gurita bisa berdiri.

"Itu gurita aneh. Lihat saja tampangnya…" Thatz menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Squidware yang berbintik-bintik. "… itu sangat menjijikkan."

"Hei! Kalian itu siapa?!" teriak Squidware berkacak pinggang. "Seenaknya saja menyebut orang menjijikkan!"

"Gurita itu marah!" Thatz tercengang melihat Squidware marah-marah. "Tidak heran kalau dia itu marah pada kita. Bukannya dia itu memang sangat menjijikkan? Gurita 'kan sangat menjijikkan."

Rune menyikut perut Thatz sampai dia mengaduh. "Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh! Kamu tidak lihat, dia begitu sakit hati."

Ditatap Spongebob yang sedih melihatnya. "Sana kamu pergi! Pergilah jauh-jauh dariku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Bawa makhluk-makhluk aneh ini juga menjauh dariku!"

"Apa kamu bilang?!" geram Rath mendengar kalimat pengusiran Squidware kepada mereka. Karena takut, Squidware masuk kembali ke rumahnya dan mengunci semua pintu juga jendela.

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Hanya suara semilir angin dan suara kerang mirip Ayam.

"Hmm… lebih baik kita ke rumah Sandy, lalu kita makan siang di restoran Tuan Krab," saran Spongebob menghancurkan ketegangan yang ada. Rath dan kedua lainnya menuruti dan berharap bisa mengetahui apa isi danau indah ini.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dan melihat semua pemandangan yang indah. Banyak sekali tempat-tempat terindah di dalam danau, bertemu orang-orang… ngg… yang takut pada mereka, dan juga ada banyak sekali ubur-ubur menyapa Rune yang katanya merupakan sahabatnya. Thatz bingung melihat Rune bersahabat sama makhluk-makhluk laut.

Sesampainya mereka di sebuah tabung bulat kaca. Spongebob mau memasukkan Rath, Rune dan Thatz ke rumah Sandy. Tetapi, pemilik rumah tidak ada di rumah karena ada surat tertancap di depan pintu rumah besar bulat kaca itu.

"Kata Sandy, dia lagi liburan ke dunia darat. Besok baru pulang," ucap Spongebob berbalik badan melihat tiga orang yang tinggi besar darinya. "Apa kita makan siang dulu baru ke sini lagi?"

"Makan siang? Aku ingin tahu makanan makhluk laut itu apa?" tanya Thatz merasakan bunyi aneh di dalam perutnya. Sepertinya anak berambut hijau ini sangat kelaparan.

Rune mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya makanan makhluk laut itu adalah plankton?"

"Bukan." Spongebob mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mengibaskan kanan dan kiri. "Makanan kami penuh cinta dan didapat lewat ketulusan yang memasaknya. Makanan di restoran Tuan Krab itu adalah Krabby Patty. Rasanya enak dan juga luar biasa. Kalian pasti akan menyukainya."

"Aku pasti menyukainya," ucap Rath tidak sabar ingin memakannya.

"Mari kita ke Krusty Krab!"

Spongebob menunjukkan arah di mana restoran Krusty Krab berada. Agak tidak jauh dari rumah Sandy. Meskipun langkah Spongebob berbeda dengan Rath dan kedua temannya.

Mereka sampai di Krusty Krab, di sambut Tuan Krab yang sedang mengatur uang beberapa dollar. Rath melihat ada tempat agak lumayan kecil, mereka tidak bisa duduk. Mereka hanya bisa berdiri. Sepertinya Spongebob tidak menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Spongebob datang dan membawa nampan berisi Krabby Patty berbentuk hamburger matang. Krab melihat itu penasaran, karena dia sangat ketakutan pada manusia besar itu, bersembunyi di tempat kasir.

"Ini adalah Krabby Patty!" Spongebob meletakkan nampan berisi tiga hamburger kecil di atas meja bundar. "Silakan mencobanya."

Rath, Rune dan Thatz mengambil hamburger kecil berbentuk seperti jari kelingking dan memakannya. Mereka menguyah, merasakan bagaimana rasanya walaupun lumayan kecil. Wajah mereka tadinya bingung, datar, dan biasa saja langsung berubah senang, tersenyum dan bahagia.

Spongebob melihat ketiganya tersenyum dan memerah merona, penasaran lihat hasilnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Hm… enak sekali," jawab Rath senang. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk kepala kotak Spongebob. "Kamu hebat sekali, Spongebob."

"Ahay!" Spongebob merasa terbang di atas langit. "Terima kasih!"

Rune menepuk pelan bahu Rath, "kita harus pulang. Tempat ini tidak mencurigakan, sepertinya."

"Aku tahu." Rath berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Spongebob. "Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar kami ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan, Spongebob."

"Sama-sama, Rath. Aku senang bisa mengenal kalian semua."

Ketiga pamit pulang. Mereka keluar dari Krusty Krab dan meloncat ke atas. Spongebob melambaikan tangan pada mereka sambil berlinang air mata. Giginya yang mirip gigi kelinci, melambaikan tangan memakai sapu tangan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, sahabat-sahabatku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cesia mencari tiga orang yang menghilang entah ke mana sekitar danau merasa cemas dan khawatir. Saat wanita berambut panjang bergelombang ini ingin beranjak pergi, dia mendengar sebuah suara aneh di dekat danau. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat tiga orang basah kuyup.

"Yang Mulia!"

Rath yang melihat isterinya datang, berlari ke arahnya dan menerjang untuk memeluknya. "Permaisuriku?"

"Anda ke mana saja?!" tanya Cesia berteriak agak marah. "Saya mengkhawatirkan Anda. Saya kira Anda kabur lagi bersama mereka!"

Rune dan Thatz tersentak bingung atas tuduhan Cesia kepada mereka. Tetapi, mereka hanya bisa pasrah saja menghadapinya. Rath mengusap punggung Cesia untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, permaisuriku! Aku tadi berkeliling bersama Rune dan Thatz. Kami masuk ke danau dan tidak menyangka ada kehidupan di bawah sana." Rath mengedikkan bahu melihat danau indah jernih itu. Cesia semakin bingung pada kalimat suaminya yang mengada-ada.

"Memang iya, ada kehidupan di bawah danau. Tapi, bukan berarti Anda melupakan tugas Anda. Ruwalk mencari Anda tadi beserta kalian berdua." Cesia menggerutu tidak jelas, berbalik badan pergi.

Rath, Rune dan Thatz mengangkat bahu, pasrah pada apa yang ada. Mereka menyeringai senang, karena bisa merasakan betapa indahnya danau asin di sekitar mereka. Mereka bertiga pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan danau masih berada di sana, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Rasanya ini adalah sebuah petualangan sederhana. Memang hanya mereka bisa merasakannya dan tidak akan menceritakannya pada orang lain.

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Ini buat Rath Illuser. XD  
Maafkan kalau agak jelek, tapi saya suka dan sangat puas lho. Fufufu…

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Lampung, 30 November 2013


End file.
